


Hypnotizing Emerald

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerald gets hypnotized by Yang's throbbing cock, duh~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotizing Emerald

“What the.. Hell.” Emerald gasps as she steadily comes to. A dark and bleary room. Her eyes flutter a good few times, blinking the harsh light away, “Where am I?” she pants, shifting her arms, she found them bound. Tied down to a chair with a solitary light shining down on her. It was like something out of a noire film.  
“Oh, you’re awake!” a cheery blonde rins, stepping into view Emerald attempted to lash out.   
“What the hell?!” she grunts, tugging her arms with enough force that her chair wobbled, just a little.  
“So, how’re you doing friend?” Yang had the most delighted of smiles on her busty face, leaning down towards the bound tanned girl. “You look a little.. Worked up!”  
“What is this, some kind of prank?” Emerald spat, her face was far less than amused! Unlike Yang’s. The busty blonde dressed in her school’s outfit, the athletic girl didn’t share that outfit. Hers was more dull, grey! Bah.  
“Anyway Em! I heard a reaaal nasty rumor about you, so I hope you don’t mind the steps I’m taking to set it straight!”  
“What kind of rumor?” the girls brow raised curiously.  
“Don’t worry about it~.” Yang smiles. The fat titted blonde stood in front of her properly now. Emerald had, mostly, given up on breaking her restraints. Her heart raced from adrenaline. Her less than delighted face dropping to a cruel sneer. “Instead, just focus on.. This!” as Yang spoke, she took her fingers down, down, guiding them towards her own pretty, red skirt! With a yank, the dress was upturned, and.. SMACK~ No thong could contain that coveted, canine length! Glistening with wetness, it was so.. thick~! So obscenely thick! Emerald’s eyes shot wide open, her bright red irises locked on that lipstick coloured dick.  
“Nhnn…” the mint haired beauty’s nostrils recoiled as with the sight, came the stench. The air around that prick was so thick and heavy as to visibly grow thick! She tried not to breathe too hard, every little inhale was burning her throat with the dogknot’s potent musk! “That’s.. Disgusting.” Em spat, as Yang began to ever so slowly sway her length, to and fro. “Just what do you think that’s going to prove?” Emerald panted as her eyes drifted, she tried to look Yang in her own eyes as she spoke, but they found themselves.. Drawn! To that fat, knotted shaft. It swayed, pendulously, before her face. She wasn't even aware of how goosebumps tickled across her skin, of how she willingly sunk her fangs into her lower lip.  
“See~ I knew you’d like it.”  
“Fuck you, bimbo.” Emerald dropped all pretenses of niceties by now, even as she stared at that pendulous shaft. Her face tracked it as Yang giggled. Deliberately swaying her hips from side to side. Her prick swings in steady motions. Preseed oozing tantalizingly from the tip making Em draw her tongue against her lips as she watches that bead trickle down to the incestuous blonde’s nutsack.  
“Relax~.” Yang’s voice was soothing, sweet. It crept into the tanned girl’s mind without much resistance, her nipples jutted through her plain as could be outfit as she watched that length sway to and fro. “Just focus on the sound of my voice~.”  
“Nhnn..” Emerald tried to struggle, and resist. But her words came out as a slur as she melted back into her chair. Her thighs slowly spread apart as she blinked a good few times. To and fro that shaft swung, she swore down she could hear a clock tick tocking away, perfectly in time with that length, but there was none to be found! "Nothing else matters~.“ Yang soothed, Emerald’s eyes started to foggy over.  
"D.. Die..” Em pants out pathetically, it was the last gasp of rebellion she had in her.  
“You are nothing more than a canine bitch~.” Yang’s grin only grew wider as she watched Em’s eyes shoot wide open at that command. The girl shook her head needily, she knew that wasn’t true! “And you’re going to bark!”  
Em knew she was no dog, “Fuck you!” she tried to yell, “BARK~!” is all that came out! Her eyes shot wide open! Horrified by the pathetic noise that had just made! “Noo!” she tried, “Bark! Bark!” she gasped!  
“Ahahaha, that’s right~!” Yang smiles, bringing her prick smack down against the canine whore’s tanned face! Sniiiff~ Em couldn’t stop herself from taking a heavy drag on that incredible length. Yang was still swinging it, deliberately, from side to side! Em’s face followed it completely, nuzzling into that length eagerly as she was rewarded with a pet.  
“And what does a canine bitch love most~? Why… It’s my big fat dick!” Yang mocks! Em’s body shudders as her priorities were effortlessly rewired! Her back jolts upright and spit starts to pour from her face! Salivating shamelessly, her ass began to wag beneath her! “You’ll never be able to walk on two feet again.” Yang laughs, and reduced the girls legs to jelly. “Here, because you’ve been such a good bitch.” the blonde tugged the girls bindings undone. And immediately, Em fell down, face down, ass up! Her fingers digging into the floor, her ass swaying in the air behind her like she had a damn tail. That intoxicating dick had done this to her. Reduced her to a pathetic canine bitch trapped in her own body. She was still.. Conscious! She was still Emerald! But she couldn’t resist the girls spell. Everything Yang said her body did!  
‘I’m going to kill you!’ she snarls, “Yap! Yap! Woof~!” her tongue hangs out stupidly as Yang grinned.  
“Dog’s’ don’t wear clothes~.” of course they didn’t! Nigh immediately she began to paw and claw at her outfit! Her powerful hands tearing it to shreds within seconds! Her glistening, tanned body fully revealed! Naked, she’d even managed to kick her heels off!  
“Wan! Wan!” Em gasped out stupidly! Her face just lighting up with giddy delight as Yang’s fat throbbing shaft dropped right between her asscheeks! oh it was so thick, so heavy~! So.. WARM~! The heated delight pumped between her bare naked asscheeks! Her toned curves enveloping that length.  
“Here~.” Yang smiles, as she reaches right forwards and.. Click~ A collar was wrapped around Emerald’s throat! This was so.. RIGHT~! It filled her with glee! She felt as though she could cream herself there and then, but she didn’t. Oh no, that came when her leash was YANKED on~! Squuuirt! Her hairless slit started to squirt wildly as her neck was hoisted upwards. She was reared right up, Yang lining her giggling cock against her shaft!  
“It comes~!” the blonde continues as she SLAMMED her length right into Em’s climaxing shaft!  
“Awoo~!” Emerald howls in pleasure as her hyper sensitive canine twat was filled by the alpha bitches true canine dick! Smack! The girl’s pale crotch slapped against Emerald’s pert, toned rear! Such a fine contrast between their skin! Her bright red dick stretched those lovely lips, rutting her shamelessly! And vigorously! If Emerald ever had any dreams of getting her old body back, they’d long been crushed, as her mind shattered around that stupendous cock, the girl embraced her new role, her new life absolutely, and completely~! She lost count of her orgasms! Her ass bruised and sore! Her naked body forced into a puddle of her own excessive wetness before Yang finally CAME~!  
Oodles apon oodles of that almost scaldingly hot doggy goop poured into Em’s twat! She whimpers and mewls as the blondiebitch keeps herself hilted deep inside of her, her dick throbbing, her knot inflated~ Oh There was nothing like it! Nothing could compare to Being bred by her canine owner~. Emerald’s eyes rolled delightedly, her tongue slipping free happily. “Awoooo~!” they howled out in pleasure as Em’s gut stretched a little. Her toned abs forced to shift aside to show off a pudgy, cummy tummy, a swollen womb~.

…

Minutes passed. Maybe hours. Emerald wasn’t good at keeping track off the time anymore. Soon enough however, Yang’s dick yanked SHLOCK out of her abused cunny. Her spread lips gushed the girls hot white jizzm like a damn waterfall. her lead was yanked on, and she was tugged out of the abandoned classroom, and marched, nigh paraded, through the schools. Yang had a delighted smile on her face as she made the naked, cumdrooling bitch crawl on her hands and knees after her.  
“She followed me home, can we keep her~?”


End file.
